


Все случается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [2]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: AU, Bromance, Character Study, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Pre-Slash, Slash, Violence, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, жестокость, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Миссия обещала быть легкой. Стандартная высадка, стандартная процедура. Ничего особенного или того, чтобы бы им не приходилось делать каждый раз, когда на мониторах появлялась очередная неисследованная планета класса М.





	Все случается

Работать под началом, чутким руководством и протекцией Джеймса Кирка, самого молодого капитана и золотого мальчика Имперского флота по совместительству, оказалось не так ужасно, как Леонард успел себе представить во всех подробностях, пока шел от чужих личных покоев до выделенной ему каюты. Ежась от холода и жадных скользящих по рукам, плечам и спине взглядов, провожаемый начальником личной охраны Кирка.

После соник-душа и бритья он стал чувствовать себя более или менее цивилизованным человеком. От хвоста ему с сожалением пришлось избавиться - подобный внешний вид никоим образом не соответствовал Уставу. Зато теперь разглядывая себя в небольшом зеркале над раковиной в ярком свете небольших лампочек, он хотя бы узнавал себя прежнего. Форму ему еще не выдали, но в каюте нашелся стандартный набор униформы и даже обувь. Все его размера, что было весьма кстати. Его прежнюю одежду, штаны и ботинки, следовало только без сожалений утилизировать.

Первая ночь в новых стенах, посреди незнакомых людей, металла, пластика и безграничного мертвого космоса вокруг ожидаемо прошла для него беспокойно. Он вертелся, вздыхал, даже вставал и пытался мерить шагами небольшое пространство доставшейся ему каюты, но все равно не мог успокоить разыгравшиеся нервы. Запоздало нахлынули сомнения и страхи. Не то, чтобы у него был выбор, как сказал сам Кирк, но вверять свою судьбу и жизнь в руки человека, о котором он слышал, но ничего не знал, было страшно. Неизвестность пугала, как и пугала, перспектива не справиться. По крайней мере, как бы он не относился к Джоселин и ее семье, они могли дать необходимую защиту его маленькой Джо, если вдруг Кирк решит что-то предпринять.

Узкая кровать мало чем отличалась от точно такой же, на которой он по большей части провел последние два года, и это знакомое ощущение все же давало хоть какое-то успокоение, стоило хоть ненадолго прикрыть глаза. Правда, о нормальном сне все же оставалось только мечтать. И как сильно подозревал МакКой, теперь в его обозримом будущем ожидались именно вот такие ночи, наполненные сомнениями, страхами и переживаниями.

С утра его ждало несколько вызов, новое назначение и расписание дежурств, подписанное не только первым помощником в лице вулканца, но и одобренное самим капитаном – альфа-смена, кто бы сомневался. Ему предстояло многое наверстать; за прошедшее для него среди толпы дикарей время медицина, конечно же, не стояла на месте, и ему самому уже не терпелось поскорее окунуться в знакомые и родные научные изыскания, наполненные архаичной латынью, сохранившейся в его профессии и по этот день.

Новое назначение его удивило и совсем не обрадовало. Персонал с опаской косился на него, но выполнял все указания беспрекословно, определенно вышколенный и расторопный. Без сомнений по кораблю со скоростью пожара, уже успели распространиться новости не только о его назначении, но и о том, кто он такой и что собой представлял. Леонард не строил иллюзий о том, что хоть какая-то часть его жизни сохранится нетронутой или избежит обсуждений и пересудов. И он точно знал, что на него здесь всегда буду смотреть и оценивать с точки зрения занимаемого места в существующей иерархии и точки зрения власти. Смешно вышло, что именно отсутствие амбиций и желания иметь больше, чем у него уже было, привело его туда, где он сейчас находился, его бывшая точно бы оценила.

И Кирк не уставал проверять его, раз за разом, словно развлекался. Словно постоянно присматривался и изучал. Отправляя, например, на совершенно ненужные Леонарду высадки, ради которых еще и приходилось терпеть неприятное и неестественное перемещение в пространстве в виде расщепления.

Еще одна миссия, в череде подобных же, обещала быть легкой – только на такие его пока и отправляли, как прошел первый месяц его прерывания на корабле. Стандартная высадка, стандартная процедура. Ничего особенного или того, чтобы бы им не приходилось делать каждый раз, когда на мониторах появлялась очередная неисследованная планета класса М. Правда, он предпочитал ждать результатов в своей вотчине, у него и так хватало дел. На корабле постоянно кто-то болел и умирал, экипаж не уставал наносить друг другу несовместимые с жизнью увечья, а лечить приходилось ему. 

\- Доктор, ваше присутствие не является необходимостью, - голос первого помощника, как обычно, не выражал никаких эмоций. Простая констатация факта тихим глубоким голосом, он вообще ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот когда-либо его повышал даже если спорил с их упертым капитаном, что даже для вулканца Леонард считал достижением - Кирк при желании мог достать кого угодно.

\- Я настоятельно рекомендую все же составить компанию моему первому помощнику, - Кирк оскалился в подобие улыбки и дал отмашку на их отправку. 

И когда несколько часов спустя после высадки на безопасную на первый взгляд планету, он зажимал собственной форменной майкой окровавленную грудь Спока Леонард невольно припомнил чужие слова.  
.  
\- Не является необходимостью, твою мать! Блядь! Какого хрена!

Когда Леонард нервничал, он начинал материться вдове больше обычного, и ругательства у него начинали сыпаться через каждое третье слово. И сейчас ситуация вышла из-под контроля настолько, что он даже не считал нужным сдерживаться.

\- Да ебать я хотел такие высадки! Что вы там мешкаетесь, мудаки?! – это он уже кричал в коммуникатор, даже не стараясь сохранять хоть какое-то подобие хладнокровья. Или профессионализма. О перспективе, что его ждала, если чертового вулканца все же не удастся спасти, он предпочитал пока не думать.

Вокруг что-то полыхало, издавая нестерпимую вонь, но он даже закрыться не мог, боясь отнять руки от раны. Мелькали красные всполохи, это их прикрывали натасканные начальником охраны Кирка ребята, ну, хоть кто-то знал, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, потому что он от шока и непонимания происходящего растерялся. По крайней мере, руки действовали сами, по вбитой годами практики привычке, пока он растерянно пытался не задохнуться и хоть что-то разглядеть в едком сизом дыме, стелющемся по земле то плотным ровным полотном, то рваными клочьями. 

Ругаться больше не хотелось, он уже высказался и выговорился. Накричался в хаос и дым. Еще ни разу в своей жизни ему доводилось работать под шквальным огнем и с перспективой умереть от прицельного или случайного попадания, даже и не сообразишь сразу, что было страшнее и печальнее. У него не было должной подготовки или должных навыков. Или опыта – он никогда не был полевым врачом.

Он уже всерьез начал думать, что их никогда не поднимут, и так и оставят погибать среди агонии множества живых организмов, умирающих под лучами фазеров. Но начавшееся неприятное покалывание означало только одно – транспортаторный луч выхватил их из месива тел. 

Кирк перехватил его у самых дверей в медотсек, больно сжав плечо и практически выкручивая руку.

\- Когда убедишься, что он вне опасности, ко мне на доклад, - прошипел капитан сквозь зубы и, резко развернувшись, стремительно удалился.

Медотсек и без его присутствия уже давно наполнился криками и стонами. И пока МакКой в бешенстве кричал на медсестер, его руки с поразительной точностью продолжали делать то, что он умел делать лучше всего – лечить. Спасать, вытаскивать с того света и помогать. Леонард зло выругался про себя, борьба за выживание продолжалась, для него она вообще никогда и не заканчивалась, но сейчас хотя бы были знакомые и привычные условия

Леонард устало поставил подпись на очередном отчете и взглянул на время. То успело перевалить за полночь, а он даже не заметил. Как и не заметил, что пропустил обед и ужин. Одна из медсестер, кажется, Чепел, о чем-то таком ему говорила. Перед глазами даже возник образ с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, что даже не заставило его мысленно поморщиться - несмотря на определенное внешнее сходство, девушка была во много раз приятнее Кирка с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Он устало поднялся и вышел из-за стола, капитан ждал его с докладом, хотя тот же Гиото, начальник его личной охраны, мог рассказать о случившемся тому куда как больше. Что наверняка уже и сделал, но Леонард как и множество раз до этого не мог нарушить прямого приказа. 

\- МакКой, сэр, - стоять возле комма и ждать разрешения войти в личные покои Кирка не входило в список того, чем бы он хотел сейчас заняться. Сейчас в его топе все сводилось в основном ко сну и возможности закинуть уже хоть что-нибудь в урчащий желудок.

\- Войди.

Внутри с его последнего посещения капитанской каюты ничего не изменилось, только что свет был приглушен. Все тот же стол, кровать за подобием ширмы, дверь в санузел, огромный монитор на стене, скрытые панелями шкаф и репликатор. Куда как более роскошный, нежели был у него, но в этом и не было ничего удивительного – еще одна из привилегий чужого положения.

МакКой нашел глазами высокую ладную фигуру, замершую в тенях возле стола, только голубые глаза опасно мерцали и рассматривали его с нескрываемым интересом.

\- Доклад, - короткая отрывистая команда вывела его из ступора, напоминая, зачем он здесь находился сейчас, и Леонард, то и дело, сбиваясь на эмоции, попробовал пересказать, что же именно по его мнению случилось там, внизу. Местная враждебная среда, недостаточность входных данных, неверный анализ ситуации, помехи связи – причин было много, и все вместе они сложилось в то, что случилось. Даже удивительно, что Кирк словно предчувствовал, что что-то могло пойти не так, раз настоял на его присутствии в составе команды высадки.

\- Что-то еще?

Он задумался. Кроме общего впечатления, что им просто не повезло, и такое тоже случалось сплошь и рядом, он не мог поделиться чем-то ценным. Саботажа или диверсии он не рассмотрел, сколько бы не прокручивал в голове произошедшее. Только если на недоступном ему уровне, но он был уверен, что Спок не позволил бы ввести себя в заблуждение. Только не этот хладнокровный гоблин.

\- Предложения? Пожелания? – Кирк переместился в кресло и теперь оттуда уже наблюдал за ним, неуютно стоящим прямо посреди комнаты.

\- Там внизу, обычно не хватает квалифицированного персонала, - осторожно начал МакКой, - который будет обладать достаточными знаниями и навыками для оказания не столько первой, сколько критичной и экстренной помощи. Хотя бы один офицер и одна медсестра в составе команды сильно бы повысили шансы на выживание всей группы. 

На высадку иногда не брались даже медсестры, а то, что иногда спускался лично он, как начальник медслужбы, было скорее исключением из правил и прихотью Кирка, чем прописанной процедурой. Империя вкладывала в обучение своих медиков не меньше ресурсов, чем в командный состав, и не желала рисковать этими ценными кадрами. Так что они, как правило, оставались на борту, справляясь уже с последствиями.

Капитан не просил доложиться о состоянии своего первого помощника, наверняка, уже знал. И раз приставил охрану, значит, точно не хотел, чтобы с тем что-то случилось. Это не могло не внушать в Леонарда определенного оптимизма. Этот факт как минимум говорил о том, что Кирк умел ценить нужных ему людей. И по-своему даже оберегать их.

\- С этого дня ты будешь сопровождать меня на все высадки. Это же распространяется и на Спока. И выбери нескольких из своих людей, я хочу, чтобы ты лично занялся их подготовкой. 

В целом, Леонард знал, что этим их разговор и закончится, нравилось ему это или нет.

\- Будет сделано, капитан.

 

К х М х С

 

Одежда вся пропиталась едким дымом, напоминая, что он так и не успел переодеться, попросту не было времени в царящей суете и суматохе. Каждый раз делая вдох, он чувствовал запах гари, сладковатый душок паленой плоти, химическую нотку остаточного следа от лучей фазера, собственный пот и ни с чем непередаваемым запах старой, свернувшейся крови. От подобного сочетания его уже даже почти не мутило, но желание снять, наконец, с себя униформу и встать под соник-душ с каждой минутой становилось нестерпимее. 

Дорога до собственной каюты показалась ему бесконечной. Долгой, изматывающей и наполненной фантомными криками, выстрелами и дымом. Умом Леонард понимал, что это сказывались пережитые стресс и страх, но легче от этого не становилось. 

Алкоголь и компания. Или компания, чтобы не оставаться наедине с тяжелыми мыслями, вот что ему сейчас действительно было нужно, а не сон. Он бы не отказался сейчас выпить, но как назло все еще не добыл никакого алкоголя. Ему не на что было обменять, все, что у него теперь было, все вещи, вся та мелочь, что делала его жизнь комфортнее от расчески до носок или зубной щетки и полотенец, не принадлежало лично ему, а было собственностью Империи. Он еще не успел обзавестись нужными связями и знакомствами, да и не особо стремился, если быть до конца честным, как и не успел оказать кому-либо полезному услуг. Ну, хотя бы сам никому не был должен, что на его взгляд, все же было достижением. 

Задумавшись, он даже не понял, что на автопилоте пришел не к себе в каюту, а в медотсек, и остановился только тогда, когда бездумно ткнулся бедром в край своего же рабочего стола. Ему серьезно стоило задуматься о социализации, Леонард не любил, но умел быть полезным, был вынужден в свое время научиться, так что было пора стряхнуть пыль с позабытых навыков. Как минимум присмотреться к М'Бенге. Показатели Спока были в норме, не то, чтобы он в итоге оказался хоть сколько-то полезным в оказании тому помощи, кроме того, что не дал истечь ему кровью. Вулканская физиология оказалась для него такой же загадкой, как и поведение некоторых членов экипажа. 

Можно было еще присмотреться к Монтгомери Скотту, поговаривали, что именно через него или у него самого можно было достать очень неплохой алкоголь. Шотландец точно должен был знать толк в выпивке.

Уже второй раз за этот сложный день его уединение нарушал один и тот же человек. Конечно, его смена давно закончилась, но это не значило, что к нему не могли обратиться при необходимости. 

\- Что-то случилось, энсин Чехов? – Леонард невольно напрягся, вспоминая был ли тот среди раненных, которыми он сегодня занимался, но не смог вспомнить даже, спускался молодой навигатор с ними вниз или нет. События дня для него начали мутнеть и стираться, только редкие эпизоды оставались очень яркими и статичными. Зеленая кровь на руках, темная земля, синяя форменная рубашка Спока, сизый дым, светлое небо непонятного цвета. Словно фотографии.

Кажется, его начало отпускать, и вместе с накатывающим облегчением пришла нервная дрожь. Он мог сегодня умереть. Спок мог сегодня умереть, кто угодно из команды высадки мог сегодня умереть, но они все остались живы, отделавшись испугом в его случае, и ранениями в случае всех остальных. Не такой уж и плохой итог, все же жаль, что ему нечем было его отметить.

Гибкий силуэт бесшумно шагнул из темного провала дверного проема внутрь, и Леонард невольно вздрогнул, он даже не слышал, как открылась дверь или чтобы его окликнули, погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли. Зелено-голубые глаза в полумраке казались темными и смотрели на него, не мигая, пока лицо казалось замершей неживой маской, добавив сразу пару лет к его настоящему возрасту.

Сколько ему там было, двадцать два, двадцать три, Леонард помнил смутно, знал только, что тот мыл еще очень молод, но уже видел смерть, сам убивал и знал, как это делать. Все на этом чертовом корабле знали, как это делать. И он сам тем более, хотя больше предпочитал лечить и спасать.

\- Нет, доктор. 

\- Вам что-то надо? – Леонард нахмурился. Верилось с трудом, что тому могли понадобиться таблетки от бессонницы или успокоительное, а вот ему это точно бы сейчас не помешало. Чужое присутствие начало его немного нервировать, не то чтобы в этом было легко признаться. Днем тот тоже заходил, справиться о самочувствии «мизтера Спока», и хотя МакКою было не до визитов, он все равно отвлекся и перекинулся с навигатором парой слов.

\- Мне жаль, что меня не было там, внизу вместе с вами, - Чехов замолчал, словно собирался с мыслями, прежде чем добавить. – Но в следующий раз я буду.

Леонард выдохнул и позволил себе немного расслабиться. Чужой акцент не был настолько сильным, чтобы можно было не понять смысл сказанного или как-то иначе интерпретировать, но он все равно удивился и растерялся, беспомощно вглядываясь в такое молодое лицо напротив. Ему нечего было на это сказать, и пока он мучительно раздумывал, как ему следовало реагировать, Чехов попрощался с ним кивком головы и так же бесшумно, как и вошел, вышел.

Нравилось ему это или нет, но с этого дня в его обозримом будущем головной боли и проблем только должно было прибавиться – ему предстояло не только лично сопровождать капитана и первого помощника на всех высадках, но натаскивать персонал для этого же. И это притом, что официальные приемы и дипломатические миссии никто для него не отменял.

\- Черт, Лен, во что ты ввязался? – вопрос повис в воздухе, он только устало опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза.


End file.
